legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:JIW2
Are we sure that JIW is talking about a Dark Spiderling in his mission log? I think it may have been a larger Maelstrom Spider, potentially the Spider Queen itself. It is the only reported spider-like creature to have broken through bars, and it is the size of a large vehicle. A Dark Spiderling would be the size of a rather small vehicle. Kryiptuun 02:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Dark Spiderlings aren't exactly tiny creatures; if the official LDD model is anything to judge its size by, it's roughly the size of an average LEGO car. A Maelstrom Spider, on the other hand, is the size of a large vehicle... a very large vehicle. But, we're not sure where in continuity another Maelstrom Spider breaking out of captivity would fit, meaning that it would likely refer to the Spider Queen herself... However, keep in mind that JIW2 was found on December 3, 2009, meaning he encountered this spider no later than 2009, while the explosion at Paradox Research Facility (and thus the creation of the Spider Queen) seems to be a more recent event (likely happening around the release date for LEGO Universe, October 2010)... would Wisp Lee be standing outside the ruined facility for nearly a year waiting for help? :For now, let's just say Dark Spiderling instead of bringing in the possibility of yet another Maelstrom Spider that escaped its captivity... it could possibly be the Maelstrom Spider in Dragonmaw Chasm, but that's too much of a stretch, and LEGO Universe Wiki is no place for such speculation. --PeabodySam 03:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the clarifications. I am pretty sure the ''concept ''of the Maelstrom Spider escaping the facility has existed during the Find the Pods event. Screenshots on the Bradford Rant website clearly show the broken cage. Continuity in LEGO Universe seems really loose, so it could be talking about the Spider Queen. I mean, we question Wisp Lee standing around for a long time, and yet the Venture Explorer is ''still ''crashing, and there are ''still ''recruits getting off of it, while there is simultaneously a ruined husk of the Venture Explorer orbiting Avant Gardens. And just last summer, it was revealed it was the Spider Queen that broke out of its containment, and Wisp Lee finally reveals that the Paradox created it. It's sort of implied that it was created very recently as well, yet the broken cage existed for months beforehand. I don't think we should get too caught up in continuity like that; I was just thinking that due to the broken cage and description it was talking about the Spider Queen. Of course, you're going to find another logical retort to counter this, because you're you. :P Kryiptuun 03:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::jamesster posting from phone... Keep in mind that these logs are based off of the alpha story for LU, not the modern story. I'm with Kryiptuun here, this is most definitely referring to some sort of Maelstrom Spider. I would say normal Dark Spiderlings are more like half the size of even a smaller sized LEGO car, just look at LEGO Racers for example. When I think of a large vehicle, I think of things about the same size as a Maelstrom Spider. Also he talks about one breaking through bars, exactly what the AG spider did, but the Dark Spiderling in AG failed to do. Also, Maelstrom Spiders can reproduce, the files call Dark Spiderlings "Spider babies", and in the original Spider Cave they came from egg sacs. So it is very possible, heck, nearly stated, that the Maelstrom Spiders are now becoming more common as the Dark Spiderlings become adults, like the Dragonmaw spider. So the one this pilot saw could very well be a child of the Spider Boss or Spider Queen matured into a full adult. That took a while to type on this small keyboard. :P and as I typed that another message was posted... :::It's getting late, so I don't have time to counter with another full "logical retort" (maybe tomorrow)... but at this point, we have only seen artificially-created Maelstrom Spiders: the Spider Boss was created by Baron Typhonus, and the Spider Queen was created by Paradox. While Maelstrom Spiders do reproduce and create Dark Spiderlings, since it is not explicitly confirmed that Maelstrom Spiders are adult Dark Spiderlings, at this point it is only speculation to say that there are "naturally"-created Maelstrom Spiders. And if we start considering the possibilities of this being a separate Maelstrom Spider... then this only supports my movement to move "Maelstrom Spider" back to "Spider Boss" and create a new "Maelstrom Spider" page for the entire species. --PeabodySam 03:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC)